


Shut. Up.

by littlespacecadet



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, his name is jesse, i can't believe i wrote a fic for this ship, i can't believe i'm the founding fic for this ship, i edited this like 8 times before posting, i'm writing this to prove a point, why are jesse fear and dr. fear two different tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespacecadet/pseuds/littlespacecadet
Summary: Based on the prompt, "I can't focus with your damn hand in my ah-oh..."Alleyway shenanigans!





	Shut. Up.

If Fear had a dollar for every time Tinsley dragged him into an alleyway to hide, he wouldn't need to work in corrupt asylums. Hell, he wouldn't even need to work with Tinsley! 

 

Sadly, Jesse is still fairly broke and Tinsley is still yanking him into alleyways.

 

"They went that-a-way, boys! Don't let them get away!"

 

The thugs ran past. They _always_ run past. 

 

"Why does this always work?" Fear’s muffled voice mumbled. Tinsley usually tries his best to cover Jesse with his body, forearms to the wall, large trenchcoat enveloping both, in case they're spotted, but usually it just results in Jesse's face being shoved into Tinsley's chest as the PI tries to melt them into the wall.

 

Tinsley shushed him. "Quiet! I need to make sure they're gone."

 

"Did you know you're the luckiest person I've ever met?" Fear wrinkled his nose, pulling back until his head hit the wall. He slouched against the brick. "Because I'm pretty sure this would not work for anyone else this consistently."

 

"Well," Tinsley shrugged, "it's not like my suspects are the brightest bulbs in the basket. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

 

"On the job or alive?"

 

Tinsley shushed him again. He pushed off his forearms, leaning back to check if their unwanted guests truly moved on. The alley, being on the smaller side, only allowed maybe a half a foot of space between the two men, if an effort was truly being applied. (It was not). For a tall man like Tinsley, that meant that, though his back may be flat against one wall, his knee still made solid contact with the other. Slightly higher than it should be.

 

"I think we're clear," he grinned. "And now we know we're on the right track!"

 

Fear spaced out a while ago. 

 

"Fear?"

 

"Gimme a sec, okay? It's hard to focus when your damn leg is- ugh." 

 

Tinsley shifted. 

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah,  _ 'oh’ _ ."

 

Tinsley shifted again. 

 

Fear groaned, gripping Tinsley’s arms for support, "Really? Here?"

 

Tinsley looked on, mildly interested. "I don't know, it's just intriguing to see Mr. Evil Doctor falling apart in an alleyway."

 

"Wouldn't I be  _ Doctor  _ Evil Doctor?"

 

Tinsley lifted his leg considerably. 

 

Fear hissed, allowing his nails to sink into the coat’s fabric, “Cheater."

 

A shit-eating grin found its place on Tinsley's face. "What a fun way to win arguments. I should drag you into alleys more often." 

 

"No, thank you," Fear ground out, deciding the sky was much more interesting to look at than Tinsley right now, "you do that enough already."

 

Tinsley moved to lean over Fear. The man loved to use his significant height advantage against Jesse frequently. He tsked. "You know, it's rude not to look at the person you're talking to.”

 

Fear grimaced his vision now full of one annoying detective with a still unfortunately placed knee where he'd rather it not be. 

 

Well, not as long as they were in  _ public _ . 

 

He righted himself (as much as he could given the situation) to stare at Tinsley head on. Fear was sure his face looked like a tomato but he could still  _ act _ coherently. "Did  _ you _ know it's rude to molest people?"

 

Tinsley leaned down to whisper in his ear, a righteous smirk etched into his face. "Am I," he ground up  _ hard _ , " _ really _ ," he placed a chaste kiss to his jugular, "annoying you,  _ Jesse _ ?"

 

Jesse changed his mind. He could absolutely  _ not _ be coherent. The sudden stimulation had him gripping the lapels of C.C's coat, head against his shoulder. He did his best to muffle the moans attempting claw from his throat. They were still in broad daylight (but holy  _ shit _ , Tinsley’s chapped lips against his throat wasn’t helping at  _ all _ ).

 

Jesse could feel the barely muffled laughter rumbling in the detective’s chest more than he could hear it. "Did you know that I can get home from any alley in the city without ever stepping foot into the main streets?" He adjusted, relishing in the sounds Jesse tried to hide. "Unless you'd rather stay here-"

 

Fear gripped Tinsley’s shirt and yanked him down by the collar. "Home,” he growled. “ _ Now _ ."

 

A pretty blush bloomed across Tinsley's face, his grin widening. "You're the boss."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that the original definition of molest was to annoy? Fun Fact of the day
> 
> Fear is gonna mark up Tinsley so badly. Tinsley is aware. He happily accepts his fate.


End file.
